House Tyrell (Kings and Corpses)
House Tyrell House Tyrell is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. It rules over the Reach, a vast, fertile, and heavily-populated region of southwestern Westeros, from their castle-seat, Highgarden, which was granted to them by Aegon 'the Conqueror' Targaryen the first of his name in the aftermath of the War of Conquest. Before the War of Conquest, we were stewards of House Gardener, the ancient ruling line of Kings of the Reach. Following the defeat at the battle known as 'the Field of Fire' and the death of King Mern Gardener, Lord Harlen Tyrell, high steward of the Reach, surrendered Highgarden to Aegon Targaryen and was thus granted the castle along with domion over the Reach as Lord Paramount. We owe our prestige and power to house Targaryen, and so have remained loyal to the them and their crown thus far. But Tyrell loyalty has it limits.... The Tyrell sigil is a golden rose on a pale green field. Their house words is,"Growing Strong". Westeros In 8262 King Jahaerys has passed, passing the throne to his son Aerys Targaryen. The lion finally stirs in the west, the young Lannister heir Tywin having brought the rebellious Reynes and Tarbecks to heel, destroying two ancient and proud houses. In the North, Lord Rickard stark celebrates the birth of his second son, Eddard, and to the south, the fires of Summerhall have finally died out along with the Blackfyres pretenders.... the last of their line slain on the stepstones by a young knight named Barristan Selmy. Luthor Tyrell Despite Tywin Lannister's bloody victory in the westerlands, the realm breath peace. To the south, Luthor Tyrell, grandson of the legendary Leo 'the Longthorn', rules the blooming lands of the reach from his fortress of Highgarden. Here he finds pleasure in the simplest of lives gifts, hunting the wild in the castles grand gardens and surrounding woods. Many claim that Luthor is not the brighest of minds. At court he is at times mocked for his lag of diligence in reprensenting the reach among the lords of the realm, and for his unfortunate and unlucky comments during visits from foreign lords and noblemen. But Luthor is a Tyrell! He will show them all how capable a man he is! He shall claim glory for himself and his house! Lord Luthor's hopes for glory and fame lead him to an early confrontation with Tywin Lannister, the newly ascended Lord of Casterly Rock and the Westerlands. The quarrels with Lord Tywin, which eventually would result in battles throughout the Westerlands, was a result of the most unholy and vile behaviour of Lord Tywin. For in his rage, he had his kinsmen, the lover of his wife, assasinated. The crime was quickly discovered and Lord Tywin became known as a dishonorable kinslayer. When word reached the High septon, he immediately had Lord Tywin excommunicated and thus separated from the gods. Hearing of this, Lord Luthor declared his despise for Lord Tywin openly and asked the king, Aerys Targaryen, to bring him to justice for his crimes. Aeryes Targaryen, refusing to do so, and even declaring Lord Tywin under the protection and forgiveness of the crown, sparked outrage and discontent among the most powerfull lords of the realm. This discontent and outrage led soon after to rebellion in the Westerlands, as Lord Tywin's sworn bannermen rose against him. Being amongst the lords of the realm that had disagreed with the kings decision, Lord Luthor Tyrell along with Lord Brynden Tully and the Starks of the North joined the rebels in their efforts to depose Lord Tywin. The rebellion was succefull, and Tywin's young daughter and only heir, Lady Cersei Lannister, was installed as Lady of the Westerlands. King Aerys seeing his decree ignored, called Lord Luthor Tyrell and Lord Rickard Stark to the capital to face judgement for their disobedience. The kings trial was quick and without many quarrels, ruling both Lord Tyrell and Stark to pay a fine to the new Lady of the Westerlands. Lord Stark quickly agreed to this and was thus forgiven by the king.... but Lord Luthor refused to pay such a fine! Complaining that HE be judged, a zealous and good man, and not the vile creature... Tywin Lannister. The King in outrage of Lord Luthors complaints, had him arrested and imprisoned, accused of treason and disobedience. The Trial of Lord Luthor was a grand spectacle, drawing lords, low as high in status to the capital to witness it. As the grand crowd expected the 3 judges to soon be appointed, King Aerys decreed that 'Fire, Crown and blood' was to be the judges of the trial. Silence fell over the crowd as Lord Luthor was brought forth. As no judges were appointed, King Aerys acted as the supreme ruler of the trial... quickly ruling that Lord Luthor was guilty of treason and should be sentenced to imprisonment till death. Luthor, horrified, immediately demanded a trial by combat since the King had denied him the right of 3 independent judges. As the tention rapidly grew among the crowd, everyones eyes were fixed upon the king. Aeryes declared, that Lord Luthor was to be BURNED alive, as fire was the champion of house Targaryen! The crowd, horrified of this decision, was forced by the king to look upon the execution. The king ordered firewood be carried into the audience hall so that a grand fire could be build, where the Lord Luthor was to be tied and placed in the middle. As servants of the king lighted the fire, the fear in the lords eyes were clear. And as the fire consumed him, the crowd witnessed the terrifying screams of Lord Luthor. And thus the realm saw the end of Luthor Tyrell and his great ambitions. Mace Tyrell Mace Tyrell was the son and heir of Luthor Tyrell and Olenna Redwyne. He had from the age of 8 been tutored in Storms end by the hands of Lord Steffan Baratheon. Hearing of his fathers horrendious death, Lord Mace was at first devastated, though his grief quickly turned to a deep and lingering rage. But instead of rushing forward and with arms, Lord Mace chose to appease the King, and thus sweared an oath of loyalty in the capital.